


Come Back To Me

by fallenforsupernatural



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidents On Set, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity (assumed), M/M, Misunderstandings, No Actual Cheating, Oblivious!Jared, hurt!Jensen, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenforsupernatural/pseuds/fallenforsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles are in love. Secretly, course, because no one can know about their big gay romance. Jensen's never believed in true love or soul mates, but Jared Padalecki changes all that. And then Genevieve Cortese enters and drives a wedge between the two lovers, making Jensen question his decision to trust Jared. When the pressure gets too much, misery turns to anger and Jensen is injured on set. Can Jared clear up the misunderstanding or will a guest star and quick assumptions ruin their relationship forever? And more importantly, can Jensen finally let himself love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Girl in Town

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on tumblr: Jensen is accidentally injured on set when he and Jared (secretly boyfriends) get into a fight. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but hey, why not make it longer?

Jensen was a little bit in love with his boyfriend. Jared was an adorable puppy dog, but also incredibly intelligent. He was one of the kindest people Jensen had ever had the fortune to meet. He’d never really been in a committed relationship before and it was weird to come home with the same person every night and have sex with one person and really, really _love_ someone.

If it were anyone else, Jensen might have panicked and broken off the relationship by now. He’d tried to find excuses to leave and Jared had reeled him back each time. He was patient and gentle and at the end of the day, Jensen went to sleep wrapped in Jared’s warm, cuddling octopus arms.

It was perfect, and Jensen was in love.

He’d always believed love was for idiots, and that if you fell in love it was basically asking to get your heart broken. Jensen had never been so happy to be wrong. Living with and dating Jared was a dream come true.

“Do you want pizza or Chinese?” Jared asked. “Or Thai? Or there’s this new Italian place that just opened-,”  
“Pizza is great,” Jensen interrupted.

“Pizza it is!” Jared declared. He bounced to the phone and called their usual place. They got the same thing every time, so the people at the restaurant new their order by heart. It wasn’t like a plethora of pizza places in Vancouver.

“It’ll be here in 15-20 minutes,” Jared said. He plopped onto the couch beside Jensen and kissed his cheek. “I wanna watch a movie.”

“We have dozens,” Jensen pointed out. “Go pick one.”

Jared cuddled up against Jensen. “But I wanna stay next to you.”

“You can’t have it both ways.”

Jared pouted. “Okay. We’ll pick it now and then make a mad dash to the TV to put in on.”  
Jensen laughed. “You’re desperate, did you know that?”

They put on Die Hard, but neither of them played any attention to the movie. The pizza came and Jared devoted his attention to stealing the toppings off Jensen’s slice and Jensen pretending to be exasperated.

Around 11:00, Jared started to nod off on Jensen’s shoulder. He couldn’t blame him. Filming _Supernatural_ this week had been exhausting. Season four had caused tension between the two brothers and it was hard for Jared to pretend to be angry with Jensen. After the director yelled cut, Jensen was always engulfed in a warm Padalecki hug.

Jensen kissed Jared’s temple. “Babe. It’s time to go to bed. Wake up.”

Jared huffed unhappily and nuzzled Jensen’s neck. “I’m sleeping.”

“C’mon. We can actually stretch out in a bed. I’m tired too.” Jensen poked Jared’s side. “You’re crushing me.”

“You’re my pillow,” Jared mumbled. “My Jensen pillow.”

“I can be your Jensen pillow in bed, too. It might actually be better. There will be blankets and everything.” Jensen told him.

Jared opened one eye lazily and leaned on Jensen as they stumbled up to the bedroom. Jared barely had his pajamas on before he was sliding under the sheets and pulling Jensen with him. “I can’t sleep without my Jensen pillow.” He cuddled against him quickly with his head on Jensen’s chest and an arm around his waist.

“Goodnight, Jay.” He received a sleepy snuffle in response and smiled softly to himself. Not that he would ever say it aloud, but Jensen couldn’t sleep without his Jared blanket.

*

When Eric introduced the pair to Genevieve Cortese, announcing she’d be the new Ruby, Jared acted like he always did with guest stars. He introduced Genevieve to everything and everyone, guiding her around set and being his usual friendly self. He introduced Jensen as “the best person in the entire world and I love him”, which made Jensen preen just a little bit.

Jensen wasn’t blind. He saw exactly what Genevieve thought about Jared. It wasn’t like Jensen and Jared could announce their relationship on set, so they just looked like really close friends. Which meant that Jared appeared single. So Genevieve went around flipping her hair and giggling at every one of Jared’s jokes. Some of them weren’t even funny. It was open, obvious flirting. He didn’t know how Jared didn’t see it. She was exactly Jared’s type, too. Petite, brunette, with a killer smile.

Jensen hated the fucking bitch. Which worked out pretty well, considering that Dean was supposed to hate Ruby. He hardly had to act. He just pictured her hands running over Jared’s body and tossing that mane of hair over her shoulder. Jensen-Dean could easily imagine scenarios in which Ruby would die a painful, horrible death. And Dean would be the one to cause it.

It would be easier if Genevieve were a bitch. But she wasn’t. Everyone on set liked her, and she was kind to everyone. She was even nice to Jensen despite his attempts to avoid her at all costs. It made _him_ seem like a dick for being cold towards perfect little Genevieve.

But Jared hung off every word she said. And if Jensen wasn’t there to witness the conversation, Jared recited it in great detail to Jensen. They’d had sex one time since Genevieve joined the show, and Jensen spent the whole time wondering if Jared was picturing the horrible demon.

So Jensen did what Jensen did best. He avoided talking about the situation and ranted about it to other people. Danneel or Kane were usually on the receiving end of Jensen’s angst.

“Jensen,” Danneel started. “Jared is so madly in love with you it’s not even funny. I thought you two were fucking before you were even dating. It’s true love. He’s just being friendly.”

“She comes up in all of our conversations,” Jensen told her bitterly. “You know he’s not gay, right? He’s bisexual. I’m the first guy he’s ever been with. Before me, he’s only ever been with girls that look _exactly like Genevieve_. It _sucks_.”

“And now you feel like second in his mind and heart. You think Genevieve is going to replace you. Am I right?”

Sometimes Jensen hated that she knew him so well. “I know I’m doing the thing where I assume the worst. I’m not oblivious to that fact. And I know that he loves me. But I miss when we’d just sit quickly and he’d talking about how much he loves me and that he likes cuddling with me more than anything in the world. He told me that he loved me more than gummy bears. I sound stupid.”

“You sound like a guy in love whose boyfriend isn’t treating him with all the love he deserves,” Danneel said.

“Genevieve bought him gummy bears,” Jensen said sadly. “He hugged her for like, a minute. He gave her a Padalecki hug. Those are _my_ hugs.”

“I’m sorry,” Danneel said. “I’m so sorry.”

Jensen sniffed. He was not fucking going to cry. “I think I’m gonna get some sleep. It’s quiet right now.”

“Jared isn’t there with you?” Danneel asked, puzzled.

“Dean doesn’t have any scenes in the afternoon, so I went home early. They’re filming Sam and Ruby scenes right now.” Jensen explained. “I don’t know why they’re filming until 10:30, but hey. What do I know?”

Danneel fell quiet. “I’m so sorry.”

Jensen said goodbye and hung up without waiting for her response. His feet felt like lead as they carried him upstairs. He crawled under the covers but it was hard to sleep without Jared lying over him. He needed his rest because he had an early call tomorrow but he kept picturing situations with Jared and Genevieve. There wasn’t a place for him anymore.

*

Jared arrived home 45 minutes later. He kissed Jensen on the forehead and he feigned sleep. Jared wrapped himself around Jensen, as usual, and Jensen was embarrassed that only then could he fall asleep.

*

Jensen woke up the next morning to Jared peppering his face with kisses. “Wake up, beautiful. We’ve got an early call.”

“Five more minutes,” Jensen grumbled.

Jared nuzzled Jensen and then licked his neck. “Now.”  
“Gross.” He wiped at the spit on his shoulder, but Jared was beaming at him and there was no way Jensen could resist that look. He smiled back and managed to slide out of bed.

Jared handed Jensen a cup of coffee as soon as he got downstairs. “So you’re not hilariously grumpy.”

“Cute.” Jensen flipped Jared off but he grabbed Jensen’s wrist and pulled him into a tight hug.

“I love you, Jen,” Jared murmured.

Jensen tucked himself against Jared. “Love you too, Jay.”

They stayed like that until Clif honked the horn.

*

Today was a Sam and Dean scene. They would be discussing the supernatural, just like they had when they were brothers. Sam tried to prod Dean into talking about hell and Dean shut down faster than you could say demon. They sat together in the motel with no Ruby or Castiel. There was nothing but the brothers.

At lunch, Jensen studied the scripts for the next episodes. In a few episodes down, Dean would finally admit to Sam what happened in hell. It sounded horribly draining. He reread his part over and over, mouthing the words to try and get them right. Occasionally Jared poked something against Jensen’s mouth and he’d open to chew on whatever Jared fed him. It was just like normal. Until fucking Genevieve Cortese showed up.

She had some kind of salad for lunch. Of course she did. God forbid the girl eat anything that could make her fat.

“Gen!” Jared called, inviting her over. “Come sit with us!”

She bounced over to them and smiled winningly at Jared. Jensen didn’t lift his head from the script. Jared elbowed him and Jensen glared. “You interrupted me.”  
“Sorry, Jenny. Say hi to Gen.” Jared grinned at him but his eyes said _don’t be rude, asshole_.

Jensen gave his best _Leave me the fuck alone_ eyes before turning to Genevieve—oops, _Gen_. That was Jensen’s nickname first. It didn’t belong to some demon bitch. “Hi,” He grunted. To Jared, he said, “Don’t call me Jenny, you know I fucking hate it.”

Jared held his hands up in defeat. “Sorry, princess.”

Gen giggled and Jensen grit his teeth together. “I’m going to go learn my lines in the trailer where I don’t have your fucking mouth interrupting my thoughts.”

Jensen grabbed his script and tried to walk away as calmly as possible. Behind him, he heard Jared tell Gen, “Sorry. He’s a little bitchy sometimes.”

Gen giggled again and Jensen kept walking to avoid punching her. “It’s okay. We can rehearse together now.”

Jensen didn’t hear Jared’s response as his trailer door shut behind him.

A PA knocked on his door when it was time to resume filming. It was usual Jared, who barged in like it was _his_ trailer, and half-carried Jensen back to set when it was time to film. A PA hadn’t knocked on his door in weeks and it made Jensen want to cry.

The scene was Dean, Sam, and Ruby. Dean would be furious with Ruby and trying to convince Sam that she was bad news, while Sam defended her and Ruby watched smugly from the sidelines. The anger came easily to Jensen. He watched betrayal, hurt, and fury flash through Jared’s eyes. He was only acting out Sam’s emotions, but the words felt too real.

“Cut!” Finally sounded from behind the sets.

“Guys, that was amazing chemistry,” Eric said. “I don’t know how you did it but Jared, Jensen—those emotions were so real. I have goosebumps.”

Jared smiled tightly at Jensen. “Almost _too_ real.”

Jensen turned his back to his boyfriend. “Are we good to leave now? Or do we have more scenes?”  
“Jensen, you have one with Castiel. But Gen and Jared, you two can check out,” Eric said.

“Awesome! Jare, you wanna go get a drink?” Gen offered.

“Maybe,” Jared replied. Jensen didn’t hear him, but suddenly Jared was right behind him. “I’ll stay if you want,” He whispered.  

Jensen wanted that more than anything. But he heard the plea in Jared’s voice. He wanted Jensen to say it was okay, so Jensen did. “Go on. Go have fun.”

“You’re the best!” Jared hugged him briefly. “See you at him, right?”

Jensen nodded and watched him bound after Genevieve. His hands clenched into fists and turned back to the set. Misha was watching him with a strange look on his face. “What?” Jensen snapped.

Misha shrugged. “He doesn’t realize what he’s doing to you, does he?”

“He’s not doing anything to me,” Jensen muttered. “Let’s just get this scene filmed, yeah?”

“Good plan. I’ll let you continue to avoid your issues from now.” Misha adjusted his trenchcoat and shifted into Castiel mode.

 _I’m not avoiding anything_ , Jensen thought. But he jumped into Dean’s mind and let all his angst turn into post-hell Dean.

*

Jared was in bed when Jensen got home. He took the stairs one at a time, hoping that Gen wasn’t in his bed lying next to Jared. He dismissed the thought as soon as the door opened. Jared would never, ever cheat on him. He just didn’t have it in his bones. He was sweet and compassionate and loyal.

Jensen crawled into bed next to his boyfriend. Jared’s arms were curled around a pillow. He snuffled softly and inched closer to Jensen but didn’t wake. “Love you,” Jensen whispered. “I love you so much, Jared.”

Jensen didn’t have Jared to be his blanket so it was harder to fall asleep. But he tangled his fingers with Jared’s and closed his eyes. It took a while, but Jensen managed to drift off.

*

The next morning was the same as any other. Jared hovered above him when Jensen woke up and kissed his face until Jensen shoved him off. Jared had a cup of coffee for him downstairs and Clif honked when they got too involved kissing to pay attention. It was like Genevieve didn’t even exist.

Until they got to set and Robert Singer told them that Sam and Ruby had a sex scene.

Genevieve’s face lit up like Christmas came early and Jensen wanted to throw up. It was the episode before Dean confessed what happened in hell.

There was no way Jensen could stomach watching Genevieve have sex with Jared. It made him nauseous just thinking about it. Jared didn’t seem to think anything of it. He seemed pretty damn happy about it, actually. He went around bragging about Sam always getting the hot chicks.

Jensen spent the whole day avoiding Gen and Jared. He ate lunch in his trailer but Jared never knocked on his door. He went through the motions, discussing Anna, bitching about Uriel, denying his memories of hell. He could barely look at Jared. He was slightly grateful that Sam and Dean were fighting. Jensen would work off some steam in Dean’s body.

When the day finally ended, Jared grabbed Jensen’s arm and pulled him off to the side. “I need to talk to you.” Jensen considered protesting but Jared gave him a look and he shut his mouth with a snap. Jared pulled him into his trailer and then shut and bolted the door.

“You wanted to talk?” Jensen muttered. “Talk.”

“What’s your problem with Genevieve?” Jared asked.

“I don’t have a problem with Genevieve,” Jensen lied.

Jared snorted. “Bullshit. You avoid her, you avoid me when she’s with me—when we’re acting, I don’t know if you’re acting or if you really are that pissed off? Dean is mad at Sam, Jen, you’re not supposed to be mad at me.”

“Don’t tell me how to feel,” Dean snapped. “And don’t call me Jen, or Jenny, or anything other than Jensen.”

“What has gotten _in to you_?” Jared cried. “You are bitter and I just don’t know what to do about it!”

“I’m surprised you’ve even noticed,” Jensen replied.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that since Genevieve’s arrived you’ve barely looked past her. Everything is suddenly about that demon!” Jensen was angry and he couldn’t stop the words coming up. “Suddenly she’s all you want to talk about and she’s _so_ much fun.”  
“I’m being nice, Jensen, because you’re being a total dick! And you know what? She’s nice too. She’s good to talk to.” Jared was becoming as angry as Jensen.

“She’s hitting on you, Jared!” he yelled. “Seriously, you haven’t noticed? Are you that oblivious?”

“Of course I’ve noticed! And I told her, straight up, that I was not interested. I was already in love. Nice to know you don’t trust me.” Jared glared at him.

Jensen deflated under Jared’s expression. “Of course I trust you. I just—I see you with her and I lose it. No one knows we’re dating and sometimes I wish… I wish things were different. I wish we could kiss on set and hold hands in public. You can get that with Genevieve, and half the crew is already gossiping about your relationship. Meanwhile I’m still here, listening to everyone else talking about how cute of a couple you are. Can’t you see how that would make me feel?”

Jared rubbed his hands up and down Jensen’s arms. “I love _you_. Not Genevieve or any other pretty girl. Just my sweet, wonderful Jensen.”

Jensen sighed. “I’m just jealous. Because she gets to be with you in ways I can’t.”

Jared put an arm around Jensen’s shoulder. “You are the only person I will ever love, man or woman.”

“I know.” Jensen leaned up and kissed him. “You are my everything. I’m so terrified that I could lose you.”

“Never,” Jared promised.

They fell asleep differently. Instead of Jared sleeping on top of Jensen, he’d curled himself around Jensen so his limbs cocooned Jensen safely, and his love seeped into Jensen’s bones. It felt like home.


	2. That Hit A Little Too Close To My Heart

They were filming the Ruby and Sam sex scene today. Jensen couldn’t leave because he and Misha were filming right after. He couldn’t stand to watch it, so he kept himself buried in the script. He knew how the scene would go. They would rip each other’s close off in the throes of passion. Their kissing would be aggressive and fervent. And then Sam would throw Ruby on the bed and fuck her, his muscles bulging and the demon bitch moaning.

Jensen wasn’t going to stalk off indignantly. It was childish and Jared loved him. He didn’t have to pay attention, but Jensen was mature enough to weather the storm instead of throwing a temper tantrum.

When the scene was finally over, Jensen heard the catcalls of the crewmembers. He heard Genevieve’s simpering giggle and Jared’s booming laugh. Jensen waited. He waited for Jared to come to him and to sneak off into his trailer, dragging Jensen with him. He waited for Jared’s secret kisses and whispered declarations of love.

Jensen lifted his head, and was met with partially naked Jared and Genevieve, with his long arm around her shoulder.

“You two would make such a lovely couple,” One of the makeup girls cooed.

“You’d certainly be beautiful. Jared, why don’t you ask this woman out for a drink?” Eric asked.

“Yes, Jared,” Genevieve echoed. “Why don’t you ask me out for a drink?”

 _Because he’s mine!_ Jensen wanted to shout. _Burn in hell, you wretched demon!_ But he didn’t. He kept his mouth shut. He stayed silent and waited for Jared to reply.

“You’re much too beautiful for me,” Jared replied. “I really should go see-,”

Genevieve placed one of her manicured hands on his arm. “One drink? It’s improper to have sex with a girl and not buy her a drink afterwards.”

Jensen slid away to his trailer. Misha intercepted him on the way and Jensen growled. He was in no mood to deal with the ambiguous, crazy, hippie of an actor. He just wanted to sulk alone and maybe cry a little bit.

“I know what you two are to each other,” Misha told him. “It’s written all over your faces.”

“You don’t knock jack shit,” Jensen snapped.

“I saw you two kiss,” Misha replied. “Even if it weren’t so obvious through the way you two looked at each other, I’m pretty sure I can find out through a kiss.”

Jensen panicked. “Misha-,”  
“I won’t tell a soul. I won’t even write it in my diary.”   
Jensen assumed Misha was joking about the diary, but he wasn’t even sure. “Maybe he should be with Genevieve. At least he could hold her hand in public. He could kiss her whenever he wanted. They would be a better couple than Jared and I ever would be.”

“Not true. You and Jared are soulmates,” Misha protested.

“Then why is he still over there with her?” Jensen exclaimed. “Why is he not here, with me, his boyfr-,” Jensen stopped. They were supposed to be subtle about their relationship. “What if he stops loving me?”

“Jensen, I want you to listen to me very closely. Nod if you understand.” Misha paused until Jensen nodded. “Jared is head over heels in love. It would be ridiculous to even consider Jared not loving you with all his heart. This is a bump in the road. Trust me, a few hours from now and no one will even remember this scene.”

Jensen knew he was lying, but appreciated the sentiment. “Thanks Mish. You wanna run lines?”

Misha agreed and the two of them sat at a deserted table, jumping into Castiel and Dean. Jared joined them after a while and slung his arm around Jensen. He stiffened under Jared’s touch and his boyfriend glanced at him. “Jen?”

“I’m going to go get a drink,” Misha said. “See you on set, Jensen.”

Jensen refused to meet Jared’s eyes. “You want something?”

“A kiss from my boyfriend might be nice,” Jared said. He tried to tilt Jensen’s head towards his and Jensen pushed him away. “What the hell, Jen?”

“I told you to call me Jensen. And I’m not in the mood to kiss you. You’re aggravating.” Jensen picked at his cuticle in an attempt to look casual.

“I thought we worked this out yesterday. I love you,” Jared told him.

Jensen laughed bitterly. “Yeah. It’s obvious from the way you flaunt Genevieve in front of everyone. You don’t even try and deny that you have feelings for her.”

“I don’t!” Jared cried. “Of course I don’t!”

“Then maybe you should _say that_ when someone asks you why you’re not _dating her_!” Jensen moved to the other side of the table.

“You were the one that said keep it a secret!” Jared reminded. “It was _your_ idea! Because you didn’t want to deal with the press.”

“You went along with it, remember? You said you didn’t want anyone to know about _me_ ,” Jensen bit out. “Like I was your dirty little secret.”

“Oh, wow,” Jared said scathingly. “I wonder how being hidden away would feel like? Oh wait, I _do_!”

Jensen glared at him. “Just go off and be with her. It’d be easier than being with me.”

“Uh, yeah, because she’s not a prissy bitch,” Jared snapped. “You’re always looking for reasons to pick a fight, _Jensen_. I’m tired of working so hard to pull you back in. You want out? Fine. You’re out.”

Jensen froze. “What does that mean?”

“It means that until you get over yourself and start having a little faith in me, we should get some space from each other.” Jared looked like he was going to touch Jensen but pulled himself back. “I’m going home. See you later.”

Jensen sniffed. “Goodbye.”

*

Jensen managed to get through the scene without crying. But he flubbed up his lines so many times a fifteen-minute scene took two hours to film. Then the sound was off and they had to redo half of it. All Jensen wanted to do was go home and cry.

Eric called it a day when everyone was getting too irritated to be around each other. Misha offered him a ride home but Jensen let Clif take him. Jensen opened the door as quietly as possible.

The staircase loomed around the corner intimidatingly. Jared said he needed some space. So Jensen stayed on the ground floor and walked into the guest room. It used to be Jensen’s room, until he began dating Jared and it changed into the guest room. The feeling of a cold, empty bed made his heart ache. He was never supposed to lose Jared. They were supposed to be together forever.

Jensen curled under the covers, still clothed. Finally, _finally_ , he let himself cry.

*

Clif picked both of them up, as usual. But there was no coffee waiting for Jensen and Jared was waiting in the foyer. Jensen hadn’t kissed Jared in a day and he longed for the feeling of his soft lips against Jensen’s. Jensen knew it was his fault. He had to work to make this right.

The ride to set was icy at best. They stayed as far away from each other as possible and stared out their respective windows. When they finally got to set, Jensen sought out Misha and Jared sat next to Genevieve. It seemed like Supernatural had spilled into their lives.

It was only halfway through the day that Jensen got tired of it. He was a stubborn idiot and he loved Jared to the moon and back. He came up with an apology and rehearsed it until lunch. Jared wasn’t sitting at their usual table, though. So Jensen sought him out. He wondered around the set looking for his boyfriend (ex-boyfriend?) but couldn’t fight hide or hair of them.

He almost gave up until Jared’s familiar voice sounded behind a motel stage. Jensen broke into a huge grin and half ran around the corner to find-

Jared. And Genevieve.

Jensen choked on a gasp and Jared tore his head away. “Jensen? What are you…”

“I came to apologize,” Jensen muttered. “Because I was an idiot that couldn’t see a good thing when I had it. And I realized that I have to pull my weight in our relationsh—between us.” Jensen glanced at Genevieve’s kiss swollen lips. “But I don’t know why I bothered.”

“Jensen-,”

“No, Jared!” Jensen stumbled back. “Stay the hell away from me!” Jared walked forward anyways and Jensen stepped forward to shove him backwards. “Stay away from me, you stupid fucking asshole! I don’t want anything to do with you!”

Jensen wiped his eyes. They were damp but like hell Jensen was going to cry in front of Genevieve. His stomach got caught in his throat and he ran to the bathroom. He puked up the small amount of food he had in his stomach and a few tears spilled out.

A comforting hand touched his back. “Let’s get going. We’ll tell Eric you have food poisoning. You never know with these caterers.” It wasn’t the voice Jensen wanted—needed—to hear. It wasn’t the right hand touching his back or the right person telling Jensen that it was all okay.

“He kissed her, Misha,” Jensen sobbed. “I went to apologize and he was kissing her.”

Misha pulled him into a hug. “C’mon, I’ll give you a ride home.”

“I can’t go home. He’ll find me there. I just need to be away.”

“Stay with me. We’ll drop by and pick up some things and then you can stay with me for a few days.” Misha smiled encouragingly. “It’s gonna be okay, Jensen.”

They left the set with a few murmured “Get well, Jensen”. Jared called his name but Misha hustled Jensen into the car and drove off.

*  
“Thanks for doing this, Misha. You don’t know how much I appreciate it,” Jensen said honestly. “I don’t know how I can repay you.”

“Friends don’t repay friends. Friends do things for each other because they care. There’s a spare bedroom through that door. Sleep it off, Jensen.”

“It’s 3:00,” Jensen said.

“Go to sleep,” Misha repeated. Jensen crawled into the bed, unfamiliar and lonely, and managed to drift off into a restless sleep. It was hard without his Jared blanket.

*

Jensen called in sick the next day, too. He didn’t feel sick at all—well, he wasn’t throwing up—but Misha made up a story about vomit and high fevers. “It was probably the shrimp.”

Jensen laughed at the lame excuse but felt grateful for an extra day with no Jared. He’d have to go back to work eventually, of course, but first he could get his head on straight.

He cried a little—a lot—and he pretty much ate all of Misha’s food. He sulked online for a few hours and then slept most of the free time. Jensen hadn’t slept this much on a weekday since Supernatural started.

He did go back to filming the next day. Appropriately, they were filming a fight scene between Dean and Sam. They’d throw a few punches, nothing serious, but Jensen chuckled at the irony.

He rebuffed all of Jared’s attempts to talk to him. He finally had to spend time with him when the started to film. The crew prepared the cameras and Jared hissed, “You have to let me explain.”   
“I don’t have to let you do anything,” Jensen snarled. “You couldn’t keep your hands off that skank for one day.”   
“You self absorbed bastard-,”

“You don’t get to defend your actions!”

“You think you’re so perfect, don’t you? Well let me tell you what you are-,”

“And _action!_ ”

Sam and Dean went through their argument with a ferocity Jensen had never felt before. He anxiously awaited their fight scene. He was only going to graze Jared, of course, while Jared acted out the pain. The fury in Jared’s eyes shocked Jensen and for a second he didn’t know if it was Sam or Jared.

When Jared swung back, he stepped to close. Jensen stumbled on his mark and Jared’s fist collided full on with his face. The pain was excruciating.

Jensen fell backwards and tripped. He fell and his head crashed through a table and hit the floor hard. “Ow,” He muttered. Then everything went dark.


	3. It Hurts To Say Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like hurting (emotionally) Jared and Jensen. I'm sorry. but fluffy chapter after this!

_Jared Interlude_

“Oh my god. Oh my god.” Jared fell next to his unconscious boyfriend. “Someone get a doctor!” He turned back to Jensen. “Oh, Jen, I didn’t mean to hit you, I swear I didn’t. Just wake up, please. You need to wake up.”

Jared felt a small hand on his back and knew instinctively it was Gen. “Jay, it’s okay. He’s fine.”

“Don’t call me Jay,” He told her. Only Jensen could call him Jay. He scooted closer and picked Jensen’s head up to rest on his thigh. “You’re okay. You’re okay. You’re just sleeping a little bit. ‘Cuz you’re tired. Which makes sense. I’m tired too. I haven’t gotten much sleep, either, since we’ve started fighting. I don’t want to fight with you. Wake up.”

The on-set doctor arrived and knelt across from Jared. “It’s probably a bad concussion. It’s not life-threatening but because he hasn’t regained consciousness I think it would be best if we took him to the hospital.”

“I’ll drive him,” Jared said. The doctor nodded.

“Good. Tell them Jensen has a concussion and hasn’t woken up.”

“I’ll go with you,” Genevieve offered and Jared frowned. All he wanted to be was with his boyfriend. Or, he supposed, ex-boyfriend now.

Who Jared punched hard enough to pass out. He didn’t mean to. He was just so _angry_. He was angry with Genevieve for attacking him with a kiss and he was angry with Jensen for storming in before he could push her away and he was angry that Jensen never gave him a chance to explain. Jared was angry because he and Jensen had fought over Genevieve and Jared’s faithfulness, only for Jared to prove every word Jensen said was right.

Genevieve was still waiting for an answer. “I’m going alone,” Jared said firmly.

“Keep us updated,” Eric requested. “Let us know when he gets better.”

Jared nodded and swooped Jensen up bridal style. It would piss Jensen off if he were awake. He hated Jared carrying him, but Jared was addicted to the feeling of Jensen in his arms.

The drive to the hospital was short, but it felt like hours until he stumbled into a waiting room and told the doctors his friend was punched so hard he blacked out. They took him into a room and told Jared to wait until there was more news. Jared wanted his boyfriend. He loved his boyfriend. His boyfriend was wonderful. And Jared threw it away.

Jensen was at fault too, but when he came to apologize he found Jared kissing another woman. Their relationship was shot to hell, and Jared knew it. He put his head in his hands and waited for the nurse to tell him Jensen was awake.

A few people from set joined him. Robert Singer and Eric arrived, along with Genevieve and some others. He didn’t pay attention to them. He ignored Eric’s comforting words and Genevieve’s hand on his back.

A woman in a plain white uniform joined the crew in the waiting room. “Mr. Ackles is awake. Drowsy, but awake. Who wants to see him first?”

People chanted Jared’s name and he shook his head fervently. “I doubt he wants to see me right now. Someone else go.”

He received a few pitying looks and Jared ignored them all. He was still angry, but now he was miserable too.

Today was just not his day.

Genevieve took the chair beside him and put a hand on his. “Jay, do you want to come over afterwards? And I can try and make it better?”  
Her words were suggestive and Jared had to be clueless to not realize that. “Gen, Jensen is in the _hospital_. I’m not leaving until they kick me out and then I’m going to go home, feed my dogs, sleep in our bed and pray that he gets better.”

Genevieve’s brow furrowed. “’Our’ bed?”

Jared froze at the slip up. “I mean—just that-,” Jared stuttered. But it wasn’t worth it. “Jensen and I share a bed. He’s not just my friend. He’s my everything, he’s my… he’s my boyfriend. Or he was. Please, please don’t tell anyone.”

Genevieve removed her hand. “Part of me always knew there was something more than friendship between you two. The way you guys looked at each other was unlike anyone else I’d seen. The crew played it off as an intensely close friendship so that’s what I decided to believe.”

“I can’t be with you, Gen,” Jared told her. “I love Jensen. I need him to forgive me. He’s—I can’t describe it. I’m lost without him. I should have told you sooner that I could never be with you.”

“You can’t help who you love.” She smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Don’t worry about it. And if you ever need me, you know who to call.”

Jared smiled the first genuine smile in hours. “Thanks, Gen.”

“Anything for you.”

 ****

When Jensen woke up, he had probably the worst headache he’d ever had. A kind woman smiled down at him. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like hell,” He said honestly. “What happened?”

“There was an accident on set. You passed out and your friend Jared drove you here.” The nurse still smiled but Jensen’s lips turned down. His friend Jared. Yeah fucking right. His best friend wouldn’t have punched him in the face.

Maybe it wasn’t entirely Jared’s fault. But he did _not_ have the right to be angry. Jensen was going to mend bridges and fix their relationship but Jared had kissed Genevieve. He wondered how long that had been going on. He wondered if Jared had been hooking up with her when he was still dating Jensen. He never would have pegged Jared for a cheater, but...

Jared did not have the right to be the mad one. Jensen was the one that was hurt and betrayed. He could be mad. Jared couldn’t! He should be on his knees, begging. Instead, Eric came in the room with a grin.

“Hey, Jense. How you doing?” He asked.

“My head hurts,” Jensen replied honestly. “Really badly. And I feel sick.”

Eric looked sympathetic. “You have a concussion. The nurse said nausea, dizziness, and headaches were symptoms of a concussion as severe as yours.”

“Did she tell you how long they’ll have to keep me here?”

“Two days, max. But then you have to spend some time relaxing, maybe three to five days.” Eric shrugged. “We’ll film scenes with angels and demons until you recover.”

Sam and Ruby scenes. Fantastic. “Where’s Jared?”

“Outside in the waiting room. He thinks you won’t want to see him because of the…” He gestured at Jensen’s head. “But he hopes you’re okay.”

“Send him in,” Jensen demanded.

“Jensen-,”

“I want him in my room, now.” Jensen crossed his arms until Eric sighed and acquiesced.

Jensen heard quiet arguing outside his door until a tall man with shaggy hair was pushed into the room. “Hi, Jensen.”

Jared looked bad. He had his shoulders hunched in on himself and his skin looked too pale. Jensen’s “protect Jared” instincts kicked into gear before he even knew what he was doing. “Jay? You alright?”

Jared sniggered. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that? You’re the one that passed out because I’m a stupid, stupid idiot that punched you too hard and should just not-,” He took a shaky breath. “Do you want me to leave?”

“Would I have asked Eric to bring you in if all I wanted to do was kick you out?” Jensen countered. Jared shrugged. “Why were you angry?” Jensen asked.

“Because you saw me with Genevieve and then wouldn’t let me explain,” Jared mumbled. “I was angry at you, and angry at her, and angry with myself. I felt so dangerous and I forgot what I should do and then I saw you and I just couldn’t-,” Jared wobbled and then sank into a chair. “I’m a bad person,” He whispered.

Jensen groaned. It was impossible not to succumb to Jared’s misery. “I should have let you explain, but I was too upset. Go ahead, now. Explain. It’s not like I’m going anywhere.”

“Cuz of me,” Jared muttered. Jensen didn’t think he was supposed to hear it. “I was waiting for you. I was scared because I’d told you that I was done trying. I didn’t want you to give up. So I tried to find you. You hide when you’re upset so I thought I’d go somewhere small.” He picked at a stray cloth on his shirt.

“Genevieve found me. She asked whom I was waiting for and I said you. She said that no one should wait alone. I looked at her to tell her I wanted to be alone and suddenly she kissed me. I was in shock. I didn’t want it, I swear I didn’t. And then you came and saw and you were so furious and so sad and I didn’t know what to do. then you left. I tried to go after you, but Misha took you away and wouldn’t let me through. And you didn’t show up at set and I was scared and hurt and I just wanted you _back_.”

“You didn’t—you never cheated on me, right?” Jensen asked.

Jared’s eyes were watering and he looked so sad. “I love you so much. I could never.”

Jensen nodded. “I believe you, Jay. We probably have some things to talk about but I believe you. I’m sorry I didn’t let you explain.”

Jared reached out his hand. “Jensen.”

“Stop.” Jensen held out his palm. “I believe you. But we’re still on shaky ground. Hell, I’m a paranoid freak and I can’t… I know that I was wrong, but I’m still unsure. I don’t trust you. It’s not your fault, it’s not mine, but how are we supposed to be in a relationship if I don’t trust you. And you obviously have issues with me or I wouldn’t be here.”

Jared swallowed nervously. “Jensen, wait—no please, we can fix this.”

Jensen looked away from his heartbroken friend. “I’m sorry, Jay. Go be with Genevieve. At least you could go out in public with her.”

Jared fell silent. After a while, he said, “You’re a selfish prick. I don’t want to be with Gen. I want to be with you. But like you said. You’re a paranoid bastard.” He left the room and took a tiny bit of Jensen’s soul with him.

*

Misha drove Jensen home after Jared told him that he was staying at a hotel. Jensen felt horribly guilty about kicking Jared out of his own home, especially because it was Jensen’s fault for being a giant, selfish dick. He loved Jared and missed him like a limb. Misha made him warm, yummy food and made sure he was comfortable. But he always went back to his home at the end of the day and Jensen was left alone, struggled to fall asleep without his Jared blanket.

Jensen wished that he hadn’t kicked Jared out. He was the perfect boyfriend and an even better friend and Jensen ruined it _all_. He couldn’t even blame Genevieve. It wasn’t her fault Jensen was insecure and lonely. He wanted Jared back.

The doctor forbade him from drinking until he was fully recovered. Jensen sat bitterly at home wishing that he could pop off the top of a vodka bottle and drink until all his problems were gone. Then a rush of pain would hit his head as if his body was reminding him that he had a concussion. Jensen wanted to scream that he definitely had not forgotten that he was injured.

Jensen got seriously bored two days into his house rest. He talked with several people on the phone, including Eric, and Misha dropped by with food and board games. But it wasn’t like Jared. There weren’t shared inside jokes or cuddling on the couch.

His phone sat on the table teasingly. He’d had many well-wishers and comforting words, but none from his boyfriend. Jensen sniggered bitterly. Ex-boyfriend. Danneel had tried to persuade him to call Jared but he’d immediately hung up claiming exhaustion. Chris had suggested the same and he’d told his friend to fuck himself. Chris’s retort would make a sailor cringe.

But it had been days and Jared had made no effort to contact him. Jensen knew that he should be the one to reach out and contact Jared but he was terrified. Though now it seemed like he had nothing left to lose.

He picked up the phone and hit one on his speed dial. Jared was ahead of everyone on speed dial, even his family. Jensen heard his ex-boyfriend’s phone ring once, twice, and then a familiar voice answered, “Jensen?”

Jensen’s breath caught in his throat. Jared’s voice was warm and familiar and it surrounded Jensen like a blanket on cold night. “Jensen, are you there?” Jared asked. “Are you okay? Do you need me?”

 _Yes_ , Jensen thought. _I need you so much. Come home._ He couldn’t say anything, though. It felt like all the air had left his lungs. He wanted to cry and scream and beg for forgiveness. Jared sighed. “I’m gonna go, Jen. Bye.”

 _Bye_ , Jensen choked. “Jay I love y-,” the dial tone sounded before he could get out a word. Why should he even try? Maybe he should hit his head again and try and forget all the horrible things that transpired.

Jensen knew this for sure, though. It was his fault. He screwed up. And now he had to fix it.

Jared loved many things in the world. But there were a handful of things that he cherished beyond all. His family, his dogs, his friends, and candy were all included in that list. Jensen could buy candy and shiny collars for Jared’s dogs but it would be material. He needed something deep and emotional to prove that he could put himself into this relationship.

First he had to convince himself Jared was worth it.

 ***

_Jared Interlude_

 

“I’m not sure what to do, mom,” Jared mumbled. “I love him and he loves me and he even forgives me! But he won’t let me back in. He says he wants me to be with Genevieve.”

His mom had been the first person Jared told about his relationship with Jensen. He trusted her and knew that she would accept him no matter who Jared loved. “Do you want to be with her?” Sherri asked.

“Not at all. I just want him.” Jared looked around the hotel room. He’d booked the room when he found out Jensen was being released so he could give him some space. But Jared regretted that now. He wanted to be close to Jensen and persuade him that their love was something worth fighting for.

“He needs his space,” Sherri said.

“I’ve given him space!” Jared exclaimed. “I booked a hotel room so he could have space. I didn’t call him once so he could have space. He has all the space he needs. What about what I need? Why does he get what he wants and he won’t—he makes me so miserable and I still love him. He called me, you know. Didn’t say anything. No hello, no goodbye, just silence. That’s all he ever gives me. Silence and he shuts me out and sometimes I really hate him.”

“Loved ones make you miserable. It’s a fact of life, JT.”

“I want to be with him so bad, momma, but the things he told me in the hospital are true,” Jared admitted sadly. “He’s paranoid and selfish and I ask more from him that he’s willing to give. We were doomed from the start.”

“Is it worth it?” Sherri asked. “Are you willing to go through all this pain to win Jensen back, or would it just be easier to move on?”

Jared let out a breath. “I don’t know anymore, momma. I really don’t know.”

*

The atmosphere on set was tense at best. People didn’t know how to act around Jared. He could see that some of them wanted to say something but didn’t know what, and others barely concealed their disappointment. Jared was disappointed to. He gave his friend a concussion because he was angry and lashed out.

Genevieve was the only one that didn’t actively avoid Jared. She sat with him at lunch and patiently talked about anything and everything. She was the only one that understood that Jared didn’t want to talk about Jensen. Jared knew how it looked, always sitting with Genevieve after punching Jensen, but he couldn’t help it. He liked Gen. She was awesome.

“Look, you’re sulking. No denying it. And as sexy as you look when you’re depressed, it’s making the whole crew depressed,” Gen said honestly. “Let’s go out after work. We can get a drink and you can stare morosely out the window with a shot of whiskey.”

Jared snorted. “Whiskey won’t solve my problem.”

“Well, you’d look hot doing it, so I say go,” Gen insisted. “Let me have something pretty to look at.”

Jared raised his eyebrow. “You’re not forgetting that I’m in love with Jensen, right?”  
Gen sighed. “I remember. I just hate to see how depressing he’s making you. Won’t you let me help?”

Jared bit his lip. “What do I have to lose?”  
Gen clapped happily. “My thoughts exactly!”

She pulled him along that night after filming concluded. Jared didn’t feel like having a drink, he felt like crying and moping after Jensen. But maybe for a little while Jared could forget about all his relationship issues.

*

Being drunk was _awesome_. Genevieve was pretty and funny and Jared liked her. She wasn’t boring and lame and was super fun to talk to. Jensen who? Jared could finally have fun now.

In fact, he was going to call Jensen and show him just how much fun Jared was having without him! He fumbled with the keys of his phone but eventually managed to punch in the right buttons.

It rang a few times and Jensen’s honey sweet voice answered, “Hello?”


	4. It Always Ends Happily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done!! thank you all so much for reading and commenting!! This story has been really fun to write :)

Jensen was sulking. Misha had sent news from the set telling Jensen that Jared and Genevieve had looked very cozy lately. It had made the pit in Jensen’s stomach grow. Jared didn’t even need a month before he was over Jensen and shacking up with his demon lover. He’d refused to go out with the cast and get a drink—alcohol free, of course—to relax. At this rate, he was going to become a recluse.

Jensen chose to sit on the couch, alone, and stare blankly at the TV. A Mavs came was on but he could hardly focus on it. He usually watched sports with Jared where they could insult each other’s teams.

His phone went off and Jensen snatched it up quickly. “Hello?”

“Jen,” Jared slurred. “You miss me?”

Jensen sighed. “You’re drunk.”

“Mm, yeah. Gen took me out for drinks. I’m fine, Jenny.” He giggled drunkenly. “Even though you broke my heart, I’m _fine_.”

Genevieve’s voice filtered in from the background. “Jare, hang up the phone. You don’t know what you’re saying. You’ll regret it tomorrow.”

“Shush it, Gen, I _so_ know what I’m saying,” Jared retorted. “Where was I? Oh yeah. Jensen. You make me miserable, you know. I wanted you back so badly. And you forgave me! You said it was okay! And then you b-b-broke my heart, you selfish dick.”

Jensen swallowed around the lump in his throat. “I’m sorry, Jay.”

“I just love you so much,” Jared mumbled. “Why’d you have to leave me? Why?”

“I’m sorry, Jared. I can’t change it. I’m no good at relationships,” Jensen excused.

“I could teach you. We could be perfect!” Jared insisted.

Jensen pinched his nose. “No, Jay. You have to go, you don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Take me back, I love you, I love you so much,” Jared babbled. “I’ll tell everyone if you want. I will, I promise. I’ll—I’ll—I’ll have Ruby killed!” Genevieve’s voice bubbled in the background and Jared hissed that she should be quiet. “I’ll do anything. I’ll buy you the moon.”

Jensen wanted to wrap his friend in a hug. “Sleep it off, Jare.”

“I hate you,” Jared sobbed quietly. “And I love you. I hate that I love you.”

Jensen scrubbed at his face. “Love you too.” Jared keened miserably at Jensen’s admission. 

Then the line went dead. But Jensen was serious. He did love Jared. Jared probably wouldn’t remember any of the conversation in the morning, and Jensen wished he could forget too. It was painful listening to his friend whine about how he loved and missed Jensen. It hurt even more to know that it was Jensen who put the desperation and misery inside his ex-lover.

And of course _Gen_ was there, making sure that Jared was drunk and happy. Jensen didn’t dare think about other ways Genevieve would make Jared happy. Jared was a clingy drunk and Gen would have no reasons to keep her hands off him now that he was single. She’d take advantage of his drunken state and then they’d get married and have lots of pretty babies with hazel eyes and brown hair. Well, maybe that was a big jump. But it would happen eventually. Jensen knew it.

 

 

_Jared Interlude_

 

Jared woke up with a pounding headache. His phone was open on his nightstand and when he glanced over, Genevieve was lying in his bed. She was wearing one of Jared’s shirts and looked rumpled the way only sex could make a person.

The phone’s glowing screen blinked at him and Jared was hit with memories. “Oh fuck. What did I _do_?”

 

 

Jensen longed to go back to set, but he was slightly grateful when the doctor declared Jensen would need at least another week of rest. There was only a little filming the Supernatural cast could pull off without Jensen and Eric was becoming frustrated with the delays. Jensen felt bad about it but it was really all Jared’s fault. Well if you tracked it back to the beginning then it was Genevieve’s fault but no one would dare to blame perfect little Genevieve. No one knew what was going on between Jared and Jensen and how Gen had ruined everything.

And if Jensen did go back to set, he would be bitter and angry and everyone would hate him. Everyone probably already hated him because of the delays he was causing in the show. The schedule and plot had to be adjusted so Dean didn’t have to participate much in the show. They amped up the angel vs. angel scenes and, much to Jensen’s distaste, created more Ruby and Sam scenes. If Genevieve hadn’t been fucking Jared before their breakup, she certainly was now.

And the worst part was that Jensen couldn’t find it in himself to care.

*

Jensen’s time of hiding away was over. The doctor declared him fit as a fiddle and told him that there was no reason Jensen couldn’t film. Eric had been ecstatic and Jensen had been scared shitless. He couldn’t put off seeing Gen and Jared forever, but he’d really, really wanted to.

Clif offered to drive him, but he was driving Jared too so Jensen told him that he’d found a different ride and not to bother with it. His next call had been to Misha, asking him to give him a lift to set the next day.

Misha didn’t deserve all the crap that Jensen was thrusting upon him and it was a testament to exactly how good Misha’s character was that he took it and balanced Jensen out. But when they pulled into set, Misha said quite bluntly, “You and Jared can’t avoid each other forever. Work your shit out and stop acting like teenage girls after their first breakup.”

Jensen spluttered that he definitely _wasn’t_ acting like a teenage girl but Misha ignored him and herded him towards set. His first stop was makeup, and prayed that Jared wasn’t in there already. God, predictably, hadn’t listened to Jensen’s prayers because life was sure to fuck him over. Jared was already sitting calmly in a seat while the girls caked foundation and on his face.

There was a strange note of awkwardness in the air. Jensen could tell that the chemistry with the crew was off and he knew it was his fault. If he’d worked his issues out with Jared instead of throwing a temper tantrum, their happy Supernatural family would be working like a well-oiled clock.

“Jensen!” Jeanine exclaimed. “Oh my goodness, _Jensen_ is back!”

The girls fawned over him and Jensen laughed and accepted their happiness gratefully. At least someone was happy to see him. Jared hadn’t looked up once.

When Jensen took his seat, Jared glanced quickly at Jensen. “I’m glad you’re okay. Sorry about the…” He gestured to his head.

“It’s fine,” Jensen replied stiffly. Jared didn’t push for more conversation, and Jensen didn’t provide anything else. It was as if their drunken conversation had been forgotten by both of them. The girls fell silent and the usual perky morning routine was uncomfortable and mute. Jensen didn’t know how to fix that either.

The Sam and Dean scenes were limited, as if Eric knew that Jared and Jensen were fighting. But Jensen was a damn good actor, if he did say so himself, so when he had to play nice with Jared, he played nice with Jared.

Today was the ominous scene of Dean confessing what really happened in hell to Sam.  

It was hard. As soon as Dean started speaking, Jensen conjured up the saddest memories he had to induce his tears. He racked through everything, his family dead, his friends dead, and suddenly it was Jared. Jared looking at him through broken, betrayed eyes. The human’s normally bright smile dimmed to a grimace due to pain and sadness. The anger that burst in his face before he punched Jensen. He almost choked on the emotions put managed to push forward. And then he had to talk about how he tortured souls.

Jensen thought about how he tortured Jared’s soul. He pulled out Jared’s heart and stomped on it. Yes, Jared hurt him first, but Jensen was the one who finally burnt the bridge, not Jared. It was a punch to the gut and the tears came easily. The director calling “cut!” was Jensen’s salvation and he took off down the road. He tried to stop the tears but it was hard to get out of his depressing headspace.

Jensen heard footsteps behind him and he knew without a doubt it was Jared. He didn’t turn around, but he stopped so Jared could catch up.

Jared dropped one of his huge paws on Jensen’s shoulder. “Good scene, man.”

“It hurt,” Jensen whimpered.

“It always does.” Jared pulled Jensen into a hug. “It’s gonna be okay.”

Jensen sniffed. “Why are you being so nice to me? I broke your heart.”

“I hurt you too, Jen.” Jared kissed his temple. “We’re both a little fucked up right now. But I still love you with everything I have.”

Jensen melted into his hug. “Come home.”

“Absolutely,” Jared replied automatically. “I do want to be honest with each other from now on, so there’s something I have to tell you.”  
Jensen swallowed nervously. “What?”  
“When I drunk dialed you, Gen was out with me. She came home with me and stayed the night because she was too hammered to drive. We slept in the same bed but nothing happened. I thought for a second that we did because we were together but she assured me that it never happened. I probably passed out as soon as I hit the bed. I just-,” Jared sighed. “I wanted you to know.”

It kinda stung and Jensen considered pushing Jared away. But he’d done that much too often. Jared didn’t do anything with Genevieve and obviously regretted it. He loved Jensen and Jensen loved Jared. They couldn’t break up because of a few assumptions and rush decisions. “It’s okay. I hurt you and you reacted by getting drunk. If I wasn’t banned from alcohol, I probably would have done the same thing. It’s all okay, Jay.”

Jared gripped Jensen harder. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Jensen chuckled. “Feeling’s mutual, dude.”

*

Jared fussed over Jensen as soon as he was home. Jensen acted irritated with all the hovering, but it was nice to be the center of Jared’s attention again. It was nice to be loved, and to love in return. Jared slept on top of Jensen just like always, but his arms curled around him in a protective way they hadn’t before. Jensen didn’t mind. In fact, he liked it better.

Jensen finally managed to get some sleep. Jared’s sleepy breathing matched his own like a lullaby. It felt like home.

*

The next day, Jensen sat down with Jared at the table and announced they were going to have a conversation. Jared looked nervous so Jensen scooted closer and put a reassuring hand on his. “I’m not leaving you.”

Jared laughed nervously. “Oh good.”

Jensen took a deep breath. “I’m still upset about Genevieve. But you set her straight, and I appreciate that. I know she’ll never break us apart and I don’t want my misplaced jealousy to ruin our relationship again. I forgive you. It’s not your fault. This is all on me. I should have let you explain. I keep looking for a way out of this relationship because I’m scared. I’m terrified that one day something will happen that can’t be fixed and I’ll lose you forever. And I just can’t-,”

Jared pulled Jensen closer and tucked him against his side. “I know. I see that. You won’t lose me, Jensen, because I’ll fight my way back every time.”  
“I’m going to work on it, I promise. I’m going to be better. You deserve the world, Jared, and I want to give it to you.” Jensen put his hand in Jared’s. “We’ll do this together, Jared. I’m not going to let you do this alone.”

Jared bumped his nose against Jensen’s. “And I promise that if any girl hits on me again, I’ll tell her straight up that I’m in love and nothing will ever change that.”  
Jensen held out his hand. “Deal?”

Jared grabbed his hand and pulled Jensen in. “Seal it with a kiss.” Jensen smiled into their kiss and something like a purr reverberated in his chest.

“This calls for some serious makeup sex,” Jensen mumbled.

Jared laughed and stood up. “What are we waiting for? My dick has an appointment with your ass.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Race you upstairs?”

“I dunno…” Jared toed the ground thoughtfully and then took off.

“Cheater!” Jensen yelled after him. He started chasing Jared to their bedroom. “You cheated!”

“All’s fair in love and war!” Jared sing-songed. When Jensen reached the bedroom Jared was already stripping his clothes off. Jensen followed suit and the two fell into bed, writhing and moaning into each other’s mouths. Jensen had missed kissing Jared. Kissing Jared was his favorite pastime. Forgot sex. He wanted to sit her and make out with Jared like a horny virgin.

Jared grabbed the lube from the bedside table. “Hurry up,” Jensen growled. Jared slid his fingers inside Jensen and scissored him open. Jared only had three fingers in when Jensen decided it was enough. He scooted down on the bed so the tip of Jared’s cock could breach him. Jared pushed all the way and when they were slotted together, Jensen sighed happily. It felt like everything was right. His orgasm felt more powerful than any other one. Jensen just wanted to cuddle up with his sexy, snuggly boyfriend and sleep for the rest of the week.

*

“Jensen!”

Jensen poked his head around the corner. “What’s up, Jay?”

“I’m missing my cuff links,” Jared whined.

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Did you check on your nightstand?”

“Yes,” Jared replied. Jensen raised his eyebrow. “Okay no, I didn’t,” Jared admitted. “But they’re not there!”

“Check, Jay. You always say they’re not somewhere but you don’t check.”

Jared groaned. “Fine. But I get a kiss when you’re wrong.”

Jared raced up the stairs loudly, and then stormed into their room. He came back sheepishly holding his cufflinks. Jensen smirked. “Were they on your nightstand?”

“Maybe.” Jared fastened on the gold cufflinks. “You can have a kiss because you were right.”

“As usual.” Jensen pulled Jared down for a kiss.

“I’d be lost without you,” Jared murmured against his lips.

“Obviously,” Jensen teased. Jared wrapped him in a big, warm hug.

“Love you so much, Jen,” Jared said. He squeezed Jensen tighter and he chuckled into Jared’s firm chest.

“I love you too. I always will,” Jensen promised.

Jensen was right. Love hurts. But love also makes you happier than anything else in the world could. Jared taught him that. Jared taught him to love, and let himself be loved.

And Jensen knew that love would never hurt him again. Not as long as he had Jared.

 

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved and encouraged. Seriously. Please comment.


End file.
